pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Third Side of the Fight
Read Parts 1 & 2 if you have not done so already! A large amount of rain began to fall over Danville, this one naturally. Matt made his way past all of the rebels who havve just arrived from central Danville. He pushed his way over to a door which led to the conference room in which the alliance was originally formed. Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, and the rest of the lieutenants were already there. Even Dill and Goldfish, the other two generals were there. They have all come to discuss their next plans. "Hey, where's Anthony?" Phineas asked. --- A dark figure crouched down, besides the unconcious Anthony. The rain was pouring hard. It was already dark. Doofenshmirtz's building was covered with head lights, all on and lights hitting parts of the streets that surrounds the building.The figure checked Anthony's pulse... --- "We don't know," Dill said, "I tried to contact him, but he would not answer." "Um, thing is..." Daisy began. "Daisy, Sarah, and Anthony nearly got into a free for all. Didi and I seperated them. Then Anthony's stealth suit was damaged, resulting in the guard droids seeing us. One of them threw a stun grenade, and all of our suits got damaged. Then he told us to all run, and he went off with an activated grenade in his hand...that was the last time we saw him..." Matt explained. "So he's....dead? Isabella asked. "I doubt it, Anthony seems like a sane general, He must of done something with that grenade." Monty put in. Everyone stared each other for some period of time. Those who have not talked were speechless. They were all in disbelief. They could not imagine their general, Anthony, gone. --- The dark figure moved away from Anthony. He was alive. The figure took out a small medical kit, provided to all members of the alliance. The rain made it hard to work. The soilder started treating Anthony. After a few minutes, the soilder shook Anthony awake. --- "I actually have another pressing concern..." Jacob Greenfish began. "What is it?" Goldfish asked. "One of the lieutenants has been missing for a while...." Dill began. "Oh, and one of my soilders did not come back after the "attack" on Doofenshmirtz." Goldfish said. --- Anthony woke up. He tried to sit up, but the pain was too much. He looked at his hand, and saw why there was so much pain. One of his gloves was damaged in the fall. It was kind off leaking electrcity. Anthony saw the small amount leaking encircled the glove. He was now taking in more of the electricity.There was also his head, and chest, and wrists, and the brain damge, and the brain damage. Ok, so no brain damage, but he was still hurt. Anthony saw the soilder, but did not recognize the uniform. He thought it was one of Doof's minions, and began to freak out. "Settle down, general Janero. I'm on your side." a female voice said. --- The rouge pounded her PDA with her fist. She was still within the Alliance's headquarters. "This is going to far...." the rouge said. --- "Lieutenant Liz, she is missing, and has been from the beginning." Dill said. "She disappeared around the same time Eric did..." Daisy said. "Only Anthony turned up in the time after the search for metal..." "Are you saying Anthony was actually a menace?" Dill asked. "Think about it," Alexis said. "One, he may have inhaled some of Doof's gas, back when the attack first began," "How-?" Daisy interupted. "Never mind that." Alexis continued. "Second, when he leaves with a team of two, he is the only one to show up in the time after that. Third, he disappears after our encounter with Doof. Finally, Doof knew our location, and when we were going to attack, that's why he set up that weather machine. I say Anthony is responsible for their disapparence. He is in league with Doofenshmirtz" "I don't believe this," Phineas said. --- The rouge breathed a sigh of relief. She relaxed herself and kept on listening to the meeting. --- Anthony looked up. It was night and raining, He (and that comrade) were the only people there, in the rain. No one else was around. Everyone had left. It was all very depressing to Anthony. "Oh, my head. Who are you?" Anthony asked the comrade. "I'm a soilder in Goldfish's sector. I came here after I saw you fall out of Doof's building. I left Goldy's line-up after the conga line began. I'm not that kind off person..." the soilder said. "I didn't order that..." Anthony said. "Come on, get up. We need to go, Doof's forces are probably out there looking for us..." the comrade said. "Alright, err...um, what's your name?" Anthony asked. "Just call me AR." the comrade said. "Alright AR, now what?" Anthony asked. AR helped Anthony to his feet. "We escape. Doof knows you're still somewhere. We have to leave unseen." AR said. Anthony sat up and shivered. It was cold out, despite it being summer. It was still raining, making the awaited warm summer night frosty. Wind blew across the city, picking up pieces of litter, and dragging it yards per time.Anthony was still in his stealth suit, which was now soaking wet. It would only slow him down. "Ok then, let's go." Anthony responded. AR helped Anthony up. AR walked in one direction, and Anthony followed her. They took care not to be touched by the incoming head lights, which were mounted on towers, obviously looking for Anthony. An group of droids past by, each carrying a laser rifle. Anthony and AR hid in the shadows until they passed by. Head lights passed the ground they were just on. After about a half hour of swerving head lights, marching droids, and sensor turrets, Anthony and AR finally made it out of Doof's complex. "That was too much." Anthony said. "We have to get back to the Alliance headquarters." AR said. "I can't move in this thing." Anthony said, gesturing at his soaked stealth suit. "We can't do anything about it." AR said. "My clothes and uniform are in that ruined building," Anthony pointed, "I am going to change. Just wait a moment." Anthony went inside the ruins of the building, and changed. He put is regular clothes under his uniform, because he felt cold. When he was done, he left the building, stealth suit in had, and met up with AR again. They walked back to the HQ inconspiciously, not wanting to be discovered by Doof's forces. --- "Ferb, how is reconfiguring the security coming?" Alexis asked. Ferb gave her a thumbs up. "We have to get this place ready, for when Ex-General Janero finally gets here." Alexis said. "Ex-General?" Isabella asked. "Do you really think he is going to lead the Alliance after what he has done?" Alexis asked. "No, but..." Phineas began, but was then a loss for words. "Okay then." Alexis said. --- Anthony and AR finally made it to the entrance of the HQ. "Go in, I'll be right back. I dropped my keypass in the bushes back there." Anthony told AR. AR swiped har pass, and went inside. Anthony turned around and went to look for his keypass. He found it inbetween the branches of a small bush. Anthony picked it up and went back to the entrance. He swiped in. The door opened and he stepped inside. Anthony's first destination was the communications room, he needed to check the casualties (injuries) of the other two armies. Anthony stepped inside. The automatic doors slid closed behind him. Anthony took off his helmet, and held it under his arm. In the dim light, it was hard to see anything. Anthony made his went over to a bunch of TV monitors that were against the wall. He switched them on, and contacted the other generals. The screens flickered on. "Dill, Goldfish, are you guy's there?" Anthony asked. Dill and Goldfish stepped into their respective screens. "Where were you?" Dill asked, "I was afraid you weren't going to come back, s-" "Hey! Are you sure you are not part of Doof's forces?" Goldfish blurted out. "What? No!" Anthony was appalled. "What are you talking about?" "Evidence shows that you are." Dill said. "WHY? Why'd you do it!?!" Goldfish yelled. "Hey, I already told you. I am not on Doof's side." Anthony insisted. "How is it possible that Doof knew our every move. I don't believe that you escaped his clutches all alone. You must be in his league!" Goldfish yelled. "Wha-?" Anthony began. "If I were there, I would decomission you myself." Dill said. "LISTEN TO ME!" Anthony smashed the screens of the monitors with his fist, causing Dill and Goldfish to back away from the screen. "I AM NOT WORKING FOR DOOFENSHMIRTZ! CAN'T YOU GET THAT THROUGH YOUR HEADS? Why would I work for someone who took my parents!?!" The click of a some type of weapon reloading resounded through the air. Anthony spun around, turning away from the monitors he had just smashed.There stood Alexis, with a decomissioner in her hand. She had a cold, hard look in her eyes, as if the NP had taken its full effect, and had taken control over her concious. There was no doubt, or even sympathy in that stare. Only the determination to shoot existed. "Oh no, no-" Anthony began. He was interupted by a high-pitched whistle. A wide tube descended from the ceiling and stopped right above Anthony. A powerful vaccum began to suck all of the air around Anthony. Anthony's Alliance uniform was ripped off of him, leaving him in his normal clothes. The tube acsended back into the ceiling. "You don't deserve that uniform." Alexis said. "Tell me why, why did you betray us?" Anthony was speechless. He had already let out his anger, and he certainly wasn't going to yell at some little girl who's identical twin sister was in the Lil' Sparks. "Answer, or you won't be able to after I am done here." Alexis said. Anthony felt a sting of raw energy. He twitched slightly, and felt the NP spread throughout his nervous system, effectively blocking emotions. At the same time, there was a large explosion above them, shaking the communications room. Monitors fell off the wall, and control panels began to start. Alexis lost balance for a second. After she had recovered it, she looked up and mouthed the word "Doofenshmirtz". Anthony used that oppurtunity to cresent kick the decomissioner out of Alexis' hands. He turned and ran out of the communications room. Alexis scrambled for her walkie talkie. "Rogue ex-general on the loose! Rogue ex-general on the loose! I want 2/3 of all hands on the objective of capturing Anthony Janero! The rest will go outside, to defend the HQ from Doofenshmirtz! We will be opening the turrets for use!" yelled Alexis. All throughout the complex, soilders jumped out of their resting positions. They grabbed their weapons, and set out on a manhunt for Anthony. Anthony ran out of the adminstration section of the complex. He slammed open a door and flew down a naroow flight of stairs. When he opened the door to the stairway exit, the next thing he saw was the tip of a laser pistol, pointed right at his head. Anthony smashed the small group of soilders that stood in his way into the walls, using his gloves.He kept running, he needed to get to the main exit. Anthony turned a corner and saw a whole bunch of soilders walking down the hall. "Hey, there he is!" yelled one of them. "Fire!" Anthony turned the corner just in time to escape the explosion that was the result of ten laser hitting the same spot at the same time. Anthony kept on running. He turned another corner and ran right into AR. They both hit the ground. Anthony go up, and started looking around for any other soilders. AR got up. "Whoa, watch where you are going." she said, rubbing her head. She looked at Anthony. "I know you are innocent, and so does a few people." The same ten soilders he had ran into before appeared at the corner. "Shot now!" yelled one of them. They aimed, but AR was in the way. Anthony ran into her, trying to get both of them away as soon they all fired. The lasers hit Anthony. "AHHHH!" yelled Anthony. Anthony fell to the floor, paralyzed.. --- There was a blinding light. Anthony put is hands in front of his face. The action cause his right hand to be forced up, which was weird, because Anthony had lifted his left hand. He didn't notice that he had hnadcuffs on. It must have been forced on him during the rush of the ten soilders to hold him down. The light that had been turned on illuminated the walkway. Alexis pushed him along, and led him to an elevator waiting at the end of the hall. They got in the elevator. Alexis pressed the button, and the elevator doors closed. It began to ascend. "Where are we going?" Anthony asked. "Your decomissioning will be very public." Alexis answered. Anthony looked at the glass walls of the circular elevator. In his perspective, the lights were moving in a downward direction. The elevator stoped, the door opened, and Anthony saw the meeting area. Alexis lead him to the center of the stage. All of the soilders who weren't defending the facility was there. The excutives were all on the far sides of the stage. Anthony looked closer. The whole army was there. Dill and Goldfish were waiting at the sidelines. Alexis began to tell the audience about hw he had betrayed them. She told them he was going to decomissioned, his memory erased of all secrets of the alliance. Then he was going to be left outside to survive on his own from Doofenshmirtz. While most of the audience stood in complete silence, a few of them either gasped or appluaded. Alexis' walkie talkie beeped. She handed one of her soilders the decomissioner. "You have to warm it up, then, you fire it straight at his forehead." Alexis told him. The soilder did as he was told. Alexis answered the walkie talkie and started talking into it. --- "Come on! Put some more fire power into that turret!" Matt yelled, he had been called up there after Alexis' speech. There were helicopters in the air, involved in combat with the turrets.The ground was being pelted with lasers, burning up the grass, and creating small craters on impact. Soilders were running back and forth, taking cover from the helicopters nd then shooting their lasers.Things were not going well. Doof's forces had more firepower then they did. Matt's walkie talkie beeped. Alexis' response.Matt answered. "Comrade Hoover? Hold on! I'm going to send in more reinforcements!" Alexis voice came in through the speakers. There was a sudden spike in commotion. Matt looked up. There was a dark figure stood at the door of one of the helicopter. The figure was shooting a very power laser at soilders. The ground blew up around them soil was thrown up in the air. Matt brought out his own laser pistol, aimed, and fired. The plasma pellet hit the loading compartment of the laser, effectively destroying it. The figure threw down the laser remains in disgust. He jumped off the helicopter, which was hovering at the height of seven stories. The figure landed on his feet, and kicked off the soilders who jumped him. Matt took a closer look. Eric brushed himself off, punched another soilder and stood straight. --- "What? What do you mean Eric is there? What is he doing?" Alexis talked into walkie talkie. "A beacon?" The decomissioner was almost done with the warm up. Anthony gipped his handcufts, and began concentrating the electricity in his gloves. AR, Ron, Phineas and Isabella ran through the crowd and went up stage. "St-" Phineas began. "Laser guided missile!?!" Alexis screamed into her walkie talkie. There was an explosion. Anthony broke the handcuff links, using his gloves. Everyone was thrown off their feet. The dcomissioner went off and the ray hit the ceiling. Anthony got up and ran. "Get him!" Alexis yelled. Phineas, Isabella, AR, and Ron immediately blocked the exit Anthony ran through with themselfs. "Get out of the way!" Alexis yelled. "No, you don't understand. Anthony is innocent!" Ron said. "Get them out of the way, Buford." Alexis said. "Sorry guys." Buford said as he took them out of the way. "but I was promised a new ranking." The soilders ran through. Buford held the Phineas, Isabella, Ron, and AR in his arms, holding back. --- Anthony ran through the exit. The first thing he saw was the helicopters shooting their missles and lasers. The place was a complete warzone. The first thing he felt was a foot hitting the side of his head. Anthony reeled back and looked at his attacker. "Eric." Anthony said. Eric was wearing some kind of armor, topped off with a helmet, and a bunch of wires running through the armor. "General Anthony." Eric said., in a deeper, slightly autotuned voice. "...Ex...." Anthony said. "Come again?" Eric asked. Anthony punched Eric. Eric stumbled back.The both of them engaged in combat. --- "Come on, Buford. Let us go!" Phineas said. "Sorry, guys." Buford responded. "No can do." "Agh, I had enough." AR said. AR bit Buford's arm. He let them go immediately. "AHHHHHH!" Buford screamed. The four ex-captives all ran towards the exit. Buford ran after them. --- There was a sudden explosion.Anthony and Eric were thrown away from each other. "I guess there is no honor among 'thieves'." Daisy said, holding a smoking weapon. Anthony picked himself, and ran towards a launching pad, one of the many traps set up in case there were opposing foot soilders. Anthony was launched into the air. He brought his fist back and concentrated the energy in his gloves. He brought his fist back, and waited to get closer to the helicopter he was flying at. As soon as he was in reaching distance, Anthony punched the best armored helicopter, one of four in all. The helicopter started going down. The pilot took a jetpack and left the helicopter, just before the helicopter blew up. He went around telling the others to retreat. Anthony had no idea how he was going to get down without breaking a bone. Better yet, the effect of the NP wore off, and Anthony went unconcious. "Candace!" Phineas called. There was a screech of brakes and a car appeared right under Anthony. She pulled a lever, and a foldable matress unfolded. Anthony landed on the cushioned matress. Phineas, Isabella, Ron, and AR hopped into the car and Candace stepped on it. The car drove off. --- Anthony woke up, immediately sat up straight. Again, there was a bright light. Anthony brought his hand between his eyes and the light protecting them. His pupils shrank, and got used to the bright light. It turned out to be a naked light bulb. His hurt like crazy. As soon as he regained his senses, he regained his sense of pain. Anthony put his hand to the back of his head, moaned, and layed back down. "Anthony." came a voice. "AH!" Anthony jumped, and hit his head on the ceiling...or the remains on of one. "Sorry to scare you," Phineas said, "Are you ok?" "Yeah." Anthony said, "Just reflecting on my past..." "Huh?" Phineas asked. "Never mind." Anthony dismissed the subject. "Why the ceiling so low?" "It's not, you are just on a really springy mattress." Phineas said. "Ugh. My head..."Anthony got out of bed and put his hand to his head. Anthony walked out of the room. Phineas led him to a room with a tv, computer, and a few pieces of electronics lying around.. Isabella and AR were watching tv, the news, only station left. Candace was using the computer. Ron was trying to get Candace of the computer. Candace backslapped Ron, sending him tumbling to the floor. "Hey, I need to do research!" Ron said. Anthony facepalmed himself. "Ugh." Everyone turned around, when they heard Anthony. "Good to see you up and around, General." AR said. "Ex-General." Anthony muttered. "But thanks." Ron came over and gave him a high five. "I knew you would survive the fall." Anthony looked around and wondered where he was. Phineas, as if reading his mind, answered the question. "Welcome to Danville middle school." Phineas said. "This is the teachers lounge. I know it is summer, but yeah. What is your plan?" "I need something to eat." Anthony said, he was tired of the conversation. Phineas led Anthony to the cafeteria. Anthony went to the back of the cafeteria, and made himself a bowl of cereal. "I can cook," he told Phineas absent-mindedly, "I am just too tired to do so." --- "Did we get him?" inquired a soilder, at the meeting. "For the last time, no!" Daisy yelled. "Thank you, Daisy." Alexis said. The executives, and a few representitives sat in the executive meeting room. They were discussing the status of Anthony, and the topic of a new general. After about an hour of discussion, the board came up with someone. "Jason Dirkov, please step forward." Jason entered the room with a smirk. After a while... "I need a new lieutenant. One of mine went rogue, along with Anth-...Janero." Goldfish said. "Try Liz." Jason said. A door opened, and a girl stepped forward. She quickly pocketed the PDA she had been using to contact Doof the entire time. --- "So what happened after I went out cold?" Anthony asked. "Well, we left." Ron said. "We have a few contacts within the Alliance. Juan has informed me that after we left, Marcus took control of a turret, and began to fire like crazy atthe remaining helicopters. The one you took down was the most armored, after that, they were able to concentrate their fire power on the other helicopters." Phineas said. "Other contacts? Like who?" Anthony asked. "Well, there is Ferb, Juan, Marcus, Sarah, and Daisy." Isabella answered. "Daisy? Why would she-" Anthony started. "She thought you weren't smart enough to give Doof the Alliance's information." Candace finished. "Figures..." Anthony said. Anthony got off the chair he was sitting on, an walked to the door. "Where are you going?" Candace asked. "We have contacts, we can clear my name." Anthony said, walking to the exit. AR jumped off the couch, and ran to Anthony. She grabbed him by the shoulders and spun him around before he could touch the door knob. "You can't go!" AR said. "Why not? I have to clear my name!" Anthoyn responded. "We are all considered traitors. We will get decomissioned the second we step foot in the enterance!" AR said. "Then what do you propose we do?" Anthony asked. "We can't just stay here, and not take action. We'll never free anybody like this..." Everyone thought about it for a few minutes. They weren't going to just sit there all of their life. Then Isabella spoke up. "What if we formed our own group of rebellion? But rogue." she said. "That's a great idea, Isabella!" Phineas said enthusiastically. "You mean like guerillas? With only five people?" Anthony asked, skeptically. "Well, yeah. We have no other options..." Isabella said. "I'm going to need a new armored suit...." Anthony said. "THis electricity thing is going out of wack." Anthony looked at his hands." "No problem, we'll make one." Isabella said, busing Candace and AR into the sewing room. After a while... "Now that it is done, I have to go configure the suit so that it can withstand your 'condition'." Phineas said. --- "Ok, now go in and change." AR pushed Anthony into the room, left, and closed t he door. "Hurry up, we have lots to do!" After a few minutes, Anthony stepped out again. He was wearing a yellow and black jacket. He was wearing forest green cargo pants, and black boots, as in mud boots. Anthony tested out the electricity feature. No damage to the jacket. "Good, now...." Ron pushed Candace off the computer. "I need to research." Candace tried to attack Ron, but Phineas and Isabella held her back. "Guys, stop. We need to organize ourselfs." Anthony said. Everyone looked at each other, and then their surroundings. The tv was on, static on screen. One of Jeremy's songs was blasting out of the computer, Ron was trying to stop it, the mouse was stuck. There were dirty bowls on the floor. They looked back at Anthony. "We will need to train each of you in a certain skill. There is no room here for a unspecialized person. Perhaps back at the Alliance we did. But here, we only have five people." Anthony said. Everyone looked at him. "And I am.....leader....." Anthoony said. The rest cheered. "It's exhausting to be leader." Anthony muttered. "Phineas, you are in charge of technology, and innovations. I will do what ever I can to help you. Isabella, you'll be in charge of.....cooking..." Anthony said. "That is so se-" Isabella began. "Gah! I couldn't thing of anything, ok?" Anthony interrupted. "Oh! You're on medical, Isabella. Ron, you are in charge of research. AR, you are infiltration. Candace...you are in charge of mobility, being you are the only one who can drive, legally. I will be in charge of leading you guys....and cooking." Ron snickered. "And weapon testing! So watch it cousin!" Anthony punched Ron. "Hey, careful." Ron said from the couch he landed on. "You need your hacker." "Fine." muttered Anthony. Isabella went to the nurses office, to gather supplies. Ron took his laptop to the computer lab. Phineas went two the robotics team meeting room. AR went the gym, and set up a few ropes. Candace sat down and listened to music, using her mp3. Anthony looked at her. What?" Candace asked, "All I have to do is drive you guys around." "Make yourself useful." Anthony said pointed to the computer lab. "Ugh, fine...." Candace said. Anthony walked toward the gym. He had a new type training in mind. Based on what he has already seen, he wasn't going to last with just using his electricity in punches. He was going to have to learn to do more. Anthony stepped into the gym. There were dodgeballs in the gym, they were all stacked up a neat pile in the corner. Anthony looked around. There were several ropes trailing down from the roof. AR climbed down one of the ropes, and greeted him. "Practicing rope entrance." she explained. "Ok, but can you help me set up a few targets?" Anthony asked. "Sure." AR responded. After the dozen targets were set up, AR went back to practicing. Anthony started by punching the targets. Eventually, he worked his way into trying to actually shooting the energy out of his gloves. That's how he ended up tearing up his gloves, after over-exerting himself. Anthony leaned on the target for support, as the excess energy circulated throughout his body. He fell to the floor, and clutched his chest. AR finally saw Anthony on the floor, and called for assistance. Isabella came in with one of those mobile tables that patients are placed. Isabella and AR grabbed Anthony by his arms and legs and placed him on top of the table. They rolled him into the nurses office. Phineas arrived a few minutes later. "You know you need those gloves in order to survive your condition, right? Why were you messing with them?" Phineas asked. Anthony was too weak to argue. "Luckily, I have a single pair of gloves left. Don't lose them." Phineas said. Anthony, with some effort, put the gloves on. He put his hands on the table and tried to bring himself off the table. His forehand ran into the palm of AR, forcing him to lay back down. "You can't go, you are too weak. You have to rest." AR said. Anthony forced himself to calm down. He stayed on his back as AR, Phineas, and Isabella transfered him to an infirmary bed. The door closed and Anthony was left alone. Category:Fanon Works Category:Created By Scubadave Category:Articles under construction Category:Fan-Fiction Movie